The Night You Saved Me
by xSCE94x
Summary: The night Elena Gilbert was saved, she would never forget, especially her savior Damon Salvatore who was now her best friend. What did she do when she started looking at him like he was more to her? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS :O
1. Chapter 1

"Elena, run now!" Miranda Gilbert called out over the rain.

Elena's doe eyes filled with tears as she looked at her parents terrified. What was going on? Ahead of them, the light began to grow again as the torches came closer. The rain drops hit the little girls face as they mixed with her tears.

"Find them!" A husky voice called out.  
"Elena, go now!" Her mother bent down in front of her, stroking her knuckles down her smooth baby cheeks.  
"I don't know where to go." The girl sobbed.  
"Run and don't stop, yo uhear me? Go now Elena!" Grayson told her.

Miranda hugged her tight, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she let out a small cry herself, slowly pushing her into the opposite direction. Looking at her parents one last time, she ran fast as her little legs could take her as she moved through the trees. The rain pounded against the ground, the storm growing more chaotic by the minute. Whimpers left her mouth as tree branches continuously grabbed onto her dress, holding her back. 8 year olds were not meant to go through this, this wasn't right.

The brunette immediately began running again, her blood pumping through her veins, her heartbeat thumping in her ears. Looking over her shoulder, tears clouded her vision as she screamed, falling forward, causing her to tumble down a mudslide. The brunette struggled, the mud slapping up against her face as she tried to stop herself from sliding. Coming to the bottom, she rolled to a stop, tears cascading down her face as she whimpered, pain radiating her body.

"There you are little girl." Looking up, she seen an older man standing above her, holding a torch as he shined it in her eyes.  
"N...No." She stutered, crawling backwards as her hands sunk into the mud.  
"Come on now princess. Someone wants to see you."  
"Leave me alone!" Pushing herself up with a struggle, she ran.

Elena's small feet padded against the mud, creating a wet sluggish sound as she took quick breaths, trying to get away from him. She hit a hard body as she fell back into the mud, gasping.

"Come here girly!"  
"I think she told you to leave her alone."

Staring up at her saviour, her brown eyes were wide and full of fear, not knowing what to make of the situation she was trapped in.

"Back off pal, this doesn't concern you!" He told him, glaring.  
"Oh, does it not?"

Watching, she looked up as her savior moved at an unnatural speed, drawing a gasp out of her. Hearing brutal screams from the man that was chasing her, she panicked and took off running. Running into a flock of trees, she hid behind one. Looking down, she realised she had hurt herself as she seen cuts on her legs and hands. The flowery dress that was one stunning, was now a disaster. Ripped and covered in mud.

Trembling, she tried to calm her breath as tears took off down her pink rosy cheeks. Hearing footsteps, she began running again, only to bang into the same hard frame. Falling down again, she stared up at him, her bottom lip sticking out as she sobbed scared.

"Please don't hurt me." Her brown eyes widened in fear.  
"Shh," Crouching down in front of her, he studied her, "I'm not going to."  
"Yo..your not?" Swallowing, she stared at him, staring at his blue electric eyes.  
"What's your name sweetheart?" He stroked her hair back, giving her a small smile.  
"E...Elena." She whimpered.  
"Elena," He nodded, checking her over, "I'm Damon."

Getting up, he lifted her gently as he held her close, tucking her inside his leather jacket, keeping her warm as she held onto him, burying her face into the comforts of his neck. Rubbing his hand down her back, he vanished through the air, gone from sight.

From there on, the greatest journey began.

* * *

**10 YEARS LATER**

* * *

Walking inside, she dropped her bag with a huff and pulled the band out of her hair, trailing her fingers through it gently. Looking around, she made her way up the stairs and to his room, walking in without knocking, like she had grown use to.

"What are you doing?" Elena questioned, dragging her feet across the carpeted floor.  
"I'm holding a book and staring at it, put the two together smart Alec."  
"Such an ass." She replied, crawling onto the kingsize bed as she ran her hand across the silk sheets.  
"How was your day then?" He lifted his eyes for the first time since her entering the room.  
"Dreadful and boring," She moaned, throwing herself onto her back, "Why do I have to go to school again?"  
"To get an education." He answered with an eye roll.  
"Whatever." Blwoing out a breath, she looked at him, "Whatcha reading then?"

Showing her the book cover, he got comfortable and began reading again as she watched him, a smile spreading on her face.

"Watch what hapens if you keep staring."  
"You're threats do not scare me Salvatore."  
"They use to." He warned, lifting his head.  
"Young and naive, anything scared me."

Laughing, she ruffled his hair, drawing a growl out of him as she get off of the bed, skipping out. Any excuse to whine Damon up was a lot of fun. Going to her room, she pulled her wardrobe open as she searched through it, looking for something to wear. Her and the girls were going out to the grill tonight for drinks, she needed to look nice. Pulling out a dress, she hung it up and pulled out silver heels with it. That would make her look the part, surely. Walking into the bathroom, she turned on the shower. Time to get glamoured.

* * *

Rubbing her lips together, she watched as the gloss glistened in the light. Looking at herself in the mirror, she exhaled. The blue dress complimented her skin lovely, giving it a glow. It came mid-thigh, which wasn't a problem for her, MAYBE for someone else. The shoes fit her dress perfectly and they weren't too high, luckily for her. Her nails were painted a black, a colour she had grew comfortable to. Lifting her silver clutch, she walked out of the room and made her way down the stairs.

"Damon?" The brunette called out, reaching the bottom of the stairs.  
"In here! As usual."

Smiling, she stepped down, going into the lounge as she watched him poking at the fire. Looking him over, she bit her lip and tilted her head. Was it weird that she felt drawn? Shrugging, she shook her head and cleared her throat.

"I'm off out." Elena spoke as he turned to look at her.  
"So I see." He answered, giving her a once over, "When were you going to tell me?"  
"Uhm, just did?" She answered with an innocent grin.  
"Have you done your homework?" He took a mouthful of bourbon.  
"Damon..." She whined.  
"Well, have you?"  
"No, I haven't even looked at it." She admitted, sighing.  
"Where is it?" Licking his lips, he crossed his arms.  
"It's on my bed. I was going to do it, but I was limited for time."

"I'll make notes on it, but YOU do it tomorrow, got it?"  
"Thank you Damon!" Grinning, she hurried over, throwing her arms around his neck as she shugged him tight.  
"Remember the rules?" He questioned, kissing the top of her head.  
"Yes," She answered, stepping back with a smile, "No taking drnks off strangers or lifts."  
"What else?"  
"If Caroline and Bonnie ditch me '"AGAIN', or if it's after ii, call you."  
"Good girl, have a good time."  
"You too Damon."  
"Yes, me, the fire and my bourbon."

Grinning, she kissed his cheek and lifted her keys, dropping them into her clutch as she moved over towards the door.

"Elena?" Turning around, she looked at Damon, seeing he had followed her. Raising an eyebrow, she tilted her head.  
"Yes?"  
"Uhm... you... you look good." He told her, nodding, "I'll see you tonight."

The brunette watched as he walked into the kitchen, leaving her self herself. Blushing furious, she smiled and walked out  
the door.

The night was already looking up.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, this is a new story. I'm trying it out for you, let me know what ya think :)

Shauna  
xx


	2. Chapter 2

The fire crackled and hissed, igniting the flames as they created a luminous light throughout the room. The little girl sat huddled on the corner of the couch, staring at the mug of hot chocolate which was resting on the coffee table. Tear stains and dry mud marked her face, blood on her hands and knees from the falling. Shivering, she hugged herself, her clothes still damp from the storm.

"Hey," Damon walked in, bending down in front of her, "how are you feeling?"

Moving her gaze from the streaming cup, she turned her attention to her savior, his blue eyes once again mesmerizing her as she looked away again, her attention drawing back to the mug sitting on the table.

"It's okay. Nobody is going to hurt you. You're safe here."  
"I'm lost." She whimpered, tears reaching her eyes once again.  
"Don't try please," He sighed, stroking her hair, "What happened, hmm?"  
"Lots of men. After us; me, mommy and daddy," Swallowing, she sniffed, "Danger. They told me to run..."

Tears poured down her cheeks, her bottom lip trembling as she closed her eyes, hugging her legs closer to her.

"Have mommy and daddy gone to heaven like Jeremy?"  
He shook his head slowly, "What's your surname sweetheart?"  
"G..Gilbert." She whispered.  
"Gilbert," He sighed, rubbing his face, "Dammit."  
"I'm so lost." She sobbed, bowing her head.  
"Hey," Getting up, he lifted her into his arms, rocking her, "Shhh..."  
"I'm sc..scared." She held onto him, burying her face into his neck.  
"You have no reason to be, I'm going to take care of you." He told her.  
"J...ust you?" She lifted her head, tears on her cheeks, chin and lips.

"Do you see anyone else?" He asked with a soft smile.  
"N...no." She answered after looking around, her eyes wide.  
"You are safe with me." Damon watched her, a grin on his face as he wiped her tears away.  
"P...Promise?" She asked, staring up at him, uncertainty in her eyes.  
"I promise you Elena. Come on, I think you could use some rest."

Holding her close, he kissed the top of her head and moved up the stairs at vampire speed, going into one of the guest rooms as he placed her down onto the bed. Staring up at him, she gave him a shy smile.

"Your not a human Da...Da..Da..Damey..."  
"No, I'm not sweetheart," He laughed, showing his fangs and tipped her chin, "Vampire."  
"Vampire?" She giggled cutely, "Vampires real?"  
"Real as fairies." He kissed her forehead, unbuckling her polished black shoes, which were ruined from dirt.  
"Me see mommy and daddy again?" She looked up at him innocently.  
"One day, hmm?" Lifting her, he lay her down, her head on the pillow.  
"Bear," She murmured sadly and felt her neck, "necklace gone."  
"Shh, just sleep, okay?" He stroked her hair, bending beside the bed at her eye level.  
"You stay?" Elena closed her eyes, tiredness sweeping her body.  
"Always." He smiled weakly.

Falling asleep within seconds, she snored softly as he got up, covering her over with the blankets. Walking into his room, he searched his trunk for the box and made his way back to the guest room. Watching Elena sleep, he moved over, taking the necklace out of the box carefully as he smiled. Forever his mothers it would be. Leaning down, he placed it around her neck and clipped it, fixing her hair. It would keep her from harm. Kissing her head, he walked out, closing the door quietly.

He had a lot to get his head around. Was he going to bring her up? Did he want to? Licking his lips, he moved down the stairs quickly, rubbing his hand down his neck. He had a lot to get. Clothes, food and...toys? Shaking his head, he sighed. First off, he had a bear and necklace to find.

* * *

Staring into the fire, he smiled, draining the bourbon from the tumbler. He would always remember that day as if it were yesterday. The day trouble walked into his life. Grinning, he shook his head, debating on whether or not to pour out another drink. Stretching, he looked over as he heard his phone buzz into action.

"Hello?"  
"Hey Damon, it's Matt." He spoke timidly, almost nervous.  
"What's she done?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow as he stared into the fire.  
"She's high off her head. I don't know what she's had."  
"Aren't you the bartender?" Rolling his eyes, he placed down the glass, "I'm on my way."

Hanging up, he pulled on his jacket and shoook his head. She was going to be the death of him and she knew it.

* * *

Stepping inside, he was hit with a buzzing atmosphere. Everyone was going wild. Elena had been out 4 hours earlier. Was it like this then? Shaking his head, he inhaled and looked around, catching the scent of jasmine. Pushing through the booze riddled teenagers, he swept the crowd, his eyes finding her straight away. He watched as 'Blondie' as he liked to call her, led her over to the bathrooms as she staggered. Shaing his head, he moved through, heading to the bathrooms himself.

"Elena, just stick your figers down your throat. It will make you feel better."

After hearing that, he clenched his jaw, storming down the small corridor as he pushed the door open, seeing Caroline and Bonnie in sight as they looked up in surprise.

"Elena!" He called out, glaring at the two.  
"D..Damon..." She groaned as moved into the cubicle quickly, bending down beside her.

Leaning against him, she closed her eyes as he held her close, troking her hair back. He nodded at Caroline and Bonnie with a death glare as they went running out of the bathroom.

"Did you make yourself sick?" Damon questioned, his eyes a stormy blue as he tipped her chin up.  
"N..No. I hate being sick." She whispered, clinging to him.  
"Good girl."

He stood up, lifting her into his arms as she buried her face into his neck, inhaling his cologne. Holding her close, he held her bag loosely on his fingers as he walked out of the bathrooms, heading out of the backdoor.

"Why didn't you call me?" He questioned as he advanced the steps.  
"Car told me not to." The brunette spoke lightly.  
"Well in future, don't listen to her. Would you listen if she told you to jump off of a bridge? Would you?"

Walking over towards the camaro, he pulled the passenger door open as he placed her in, being careful.

"With drink in me? I would be under a LOT of influence." She laughed, looking up at him.  
"That makes me feel 100% better, thanks for that." He did her seat-belt, closing the door as he moved around to his side.

* * *

Kicking the door close quietly, he dropped his keys into the bowl and held Elena close, dropping her bag beside the table as he made his way upstairs. Stirring in his arms, she fisted his jacket in her hands, holding him close as she inhaled, making a sigh of content. Smiling, he got to the landing and went to go to the guest room.

"Damon...?" Elena opened her eyes, fluttering her eyelashes as he stared down at her.  
"Your home sweetheart, just bringing you to your room." He told her, kissing her head.  
"I wanna stay with you." She whispered, staring up at him as he bit his lip, nodding.  
"Okay." He turned in direction, heading towards her room as he gripped her thigh, moving into his room.  
"I'm sorry." She murmured as he kicked the door shut and walked over, placing her down on the silk sheets.  
"Why?" He stroked her hair back from her face and took her heels off, placing them by the bed.  
"For getting drunk, being irresponsible. I should have called." Elena admitted, blinking.  
"It's alright. I just.. don't want a repeat of what happened last time and neither do you."

Looking through his closet, he grabbed out a pair of black silk pjama bottoms and the shirt for it as he walked back over, placing it down and watched her. Letting out a breath, he kissed her cheek, nuzzling his nose against her jaw.

"Come on, up. Get changed. I'm gonna get a flannel."

He moved from the bedroom, walking into the bathroom as he grabbed a flannel and rubbed soap on it, smiling when he heard the moans and groans coming from the bedroom. Everybody loves their drink at the time. Squeezing the access water from it, he walked back into the bedroom as Elena finished buttoning up the top, hiding the tanned skin beneath it as he smiled, going over.

"Get that make up off you." He sat her on the bed, bending in front of her and wipes it over her face gently.  
"Mmh." She relaxed, exhaling as he took the eyeshadow and mascara off.  
"Better. The natural you. I don't know why you cover yourself, you don't need it." He told her.  
"Makes me feel good." She answered shyly as he smiled, shaking his head.  
"Same old Gilbert." Rising to his feet, he went back into the bathroom, tossing the cloth into the sink. He'd sort it out later.

Walking back in, he watched as Elena climbed under the silk sheets and wrapped her arms around the pillow possessively as she inhaled, a smile growing on her face as she closed her eyes, relaxing. Smiling, he walked over, turning the light off. Lucky for him, he could see in the dark. Putting on the table lamp instead, he lay on the bed next to her, just watching her.

"You'll stay?" She opened her eyes, the doe eyes reminding him of the day he found her. Innocence.  
"Always..." He whispered, laying his head on the pillow next to her as she smiled, closing her eyes again.

A relationship like they had, could never be broken. Even if someone wanted to walk in and tear it apart. Only one person would be stupid enough to do that. Someone that didn't know what they had, which was a special bond and no one could break it.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, since I was getting such good feeback, I thought I'd bring out another for you :D

Enjoy! :D

Shauna  
xx


	3. Chapter 3

_**It was early morning, the sun was just rising and little Elena had just woken from her slumber. Looking around the room, she seen no Damon and swallowed. Climbing off of the bed, she hugged herself in fright. I wasn't a dream at all, it was all real. Her parents were gone. Seeing a chest, she slowly walked over and ran her hand over it. The wood was cold, fine and anqitue like. Pushing, she got the chest open as she used all of her strength. The chest was full, full of memories. Elena searched through, a smile on her face as she was full of excitement. Lifting two pictures, she slowly sat back on her heels. They were both old looking, like they'd been in there for a good few years.**_

_**There was a women on one, black wavy hair, crystal blue eyes, an exact replica to Damons. Running her fingers over the picture, she turn't it over, looking at the writing on the back. 'Mrs Salvatore.' Tilting her head, her eyes danced in understanding. It was Damon's mommy.**_

_**Staring at the other picture, there was a women with brown locks and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing an old fashionable dress, her hair curled and her face neautral. She was pretty. Turning the picture over, she seen the name 'Katherine' written on it.**_

_**"Elena?"**_  
_**"Dam...on," Elena turned around to see him watching, "I... I was just..."**_  
_**"Just looking," He smiled, walking over and bent down in front of her, "You don't have to worry."**_

_**He stroked her hair back as she gave him a shy smile, mezmorised by the crysal blue eyes. He looked down at the pictures and smiled, stroking her hair back once again. She pointed to the picutre of Katherine.**_

_**"She's pretty, who is she Dam...?" She asked innocently.**_  
_**"She's a very old girlfriend." He told her, looking at it.**_  
_**"Girlfriend?" She giggled, "You were her boyfriend then? Ewww"**_  
_**"Man, you're cute." Damon grinned lazily.**_  
_**"You look like you're mommy, she's betaful."**_  
_**"Betaful?" He smirked, kissing the top of her head, "She would have loved you I'm sure."**_  
_**"Really?" Elena smiled.**_  
_**"Really..."**_

**Taking the pictures, he placed them back into the chets and closed it up. Lifting Elena, he sat her on the bed** **as he kissed her forehead. Opening the curtains, he let the first rays rom the sun flood in. Kneeing, he held** _**out her bear with a grin.**_

_**"Mr Snuggles!" Elena shrieked, hugging him close to her chest.**_  
_**"Mr Snuggles?" He repeated with a grin and watched her.**_  
_**"Neck..?"**_  
_**"Not yet sweetheart, I'll keep searching, I promise."**_

**Elena nodded sadly, wanting the necklace that her mother had gave to her. Picking at the bear, she felt** _**hunger taking over her and looked at Damon.**_

_**"Dam... I'm hungry." She admitted shyly.**_  
_**"Hmm, a hungry little girl, who wants... pancakes?" He smiled at her.**_  
_**"Pancakes!" The brunette smiled, nodding enthusiastically.**_  
_**"Come on then little girl."**_

**He lifted her into his arms, holding her close as he cradled the back of her head, being gentle. Snuggling into** _**him, she smiled happily.**_

* * *

The rain was falling fast, heavily, almost like a rain storm. Lightning flashed through the sky, the light blinding the brunette as she winced, holding her head. Blinking, she slowly pushed herself up and looked out the window to see the rainfall. Looking beside her, she seen Damon fast asleep and smiled tiredly.

Always looked so peaceful and calm when he was sleeping. Stroking her fingers over his cheek gently, she sighed in content. It had always been hard when thinking what Damon was to her. A parental figure? A friend? Her savior...? Leaning down, she brushed her lips against his forehead.

Getting up, she felt the pain and the hangover starting to kick in. Walking out, she went to her room and pushed the windows open. Air was good, extremely good. Walking into her en suite, she flicked the shower on and got undressed. A shower makes everything better. Stepping under the running water, she tipped her head back, the water washing the before away.

* * *

Getting into the kitchen, she searched through the fridge and bit her lip. What could she make for breakfast? Ah, Damon's favourite... Pancakes! Grabbing butter and milk, she placed it on the side, grabbing flour out of the cupboard. Hearing her phone, she rushed into the living room, grabbing it.

"Hello?"  
"Good morning sunshine." Caroline grinned.  
"Good morning Care..."  
"Where's the bodyguard this morning?"  
"Oh shush, HIS name is Damon!"  
"Yeah and he's TOO over protective!"  
"Caroline, don't start with me or I'll hang up, alright?"  
"Yeah, no disrespecting lover boy, got it."  
"Uh, what do you want anyway?" The brunette huffed.  
"Did you want a lift to school tomorrow?"  
"Yeah sure, it will give Damon a break." She smiled, looking over to the couch.  
"Anything for him."  
"Always." She murmured, going over with a grin as she lifted her bear, squeezing it close to her.

Hearing footsteps, she glanced up as she seen Damon coming down the stairs, half asleep and smiled, turning her attention back to the phone. Feeling a kiss on her head, she looked up as Damon gave her a lazy grin and walked on into the kitchen. Leaning back into the couch, she sighed in content.

"Please tell me you're not going into dream land."  
"Yup. I'll talk to you later Care.."

Hanging up, she placed her bear down on the couch and got up, moving to the kitchen. Looking in, she seen Damon shirtless, drinking a glass of blood. How had she not notcied he was shirtless before? Stepping in, she smiled, seeing he was preparing the pancake mix.

"Nice sleep?" Elena bit her lip.  
"Peaceful, hows the hangover?" He turned to look at him.  
"Fading." She smiled.  
"I'm sure the storm helps." He smiled, opening his arms for her.

Rushing over, she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close as he wrapped his arms around her tightly, lifting her off the ground. Laughing, she held onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Hey Lena..?" He kissed her shoulder.  
"Yeah Damon?" She pulled back, looking up at him.  
"You finish school this week for Easter, right?"  
"Yup, last day for a month, why?" Elena smiled, getting lost in his eyes.  
"Curiosity." He kissed her forehead.

Elena knew what Damon was to her, what he meant to her, he... was Elena's Gilbert's future.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy!

Shauna

xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Another night, a beautiful night in fact. The dark sky was full of sparkling creations which most people these days refer to as starts or particles of dust. The air was calm, warm and quiet. It was about 10, late to some, incredibly early to others. Mystic Falls to some is a sight, a unique one at that. It was especially nice when you were looking at it from afar, a height. It could be one of those paintings you hang on your wall. To see such a sight, the rooftop was the best place to look upon the town from, which is exactly what these two had in mind.**

**He sat on the roof, holding the brunette tightly in his arms, not wanting her to fall. Looking around, Elena swallowed, her eyes wide and full of fear. Being on the Boarding House roof wasn't that much of a height to some, but to a small person like her, it was a 1000 feet drop.**

**"I hate heights." The brunette whimpered, holding onto his arms with a fierce grip.  
"Close your eyes." Damon whispered into her ear.**

**Chewing her lip, she closed her eyes, trusting Damon as she held onto him. One minute she seen darkness and then the next second, she was in a completely different world. She was standing on a cliff side the ride rolling in beneath her as she seen puffy clouds appearing at her feet for her to stand on. Looking over her shoulder, she frowned as she looked for Damon and looked back around, spotting Damon up ahead.**

**"W..where are we?" She murmured.  
"In paradise." He gave her a grin, looking around him.  
"How?" She looked down, the sound of the waves distracting her.  
"You'll understand someday when you're older, come on."**

**Watching him walk along the clouds, she took a breath and closed her eyes tightly. Heights, BIG heights. Stepping out, she gasped in surprise, expecting to fall but the cloud was solid, fluffy and soft. It was like carpet against her bare feet.**

**"Its real as can be Lena."**

**Smiling, her eyes shined with excitement as she moved forward, stepping onto another cloud, looking down below at the water. She was going higher. How was it all so real? Getting distracted, she lost her balance and screamed, falling until Damon grabbed her hand in his.**

**"I'll always catch you, whether its a dream or not, remember that."**

**Closing her eyes, she was blinded by darkness again, until the sound of wind filled her ears and the whistle of owls. Feeling arms around her, she opened her eyes slowly, Mystic Falls falling back into her eyesight once again.**

**"Damon?"  
"I'm here," He kissed her temple, "And so are you."  
"Was that a dream?" She whispered in confusion.  
"You could say that."  
"Dam, do you have a family?"  
"Out there somewhere, we both do."  
"I have you." She furrowed her eyebrows, turning in his lap so that she could see him.  
"You always will." Damon smiled, tucking her hair back behind her ear.**

**"Do you miss them?" Elena asked innocently.  
"Sometimes, yeah. We ended on... a bad note."  
"Bad notes are bad." She responded, wide eyed.  
"I never would have guessed." Damon smiled amused.  
"Is this a family ring?" Elena played with his fingers.  
"Something like that."  
"I like it."  
"You wanna try it on?" Grinning, he slipped it off his finger.  
"Yes!" The grinned excited.**

**Smiling, he took her hand and slipped it onto her fingers gently, the ring ridiculously 10 sizes to big for her, causing Elena to burst out into a fit of giggles. Laughing along with her, Damon took the ring back and slipped it on as he kissed her button nose.**

**"Someday it will fit." Damon told her, grinning.  
"When me big as you?" She looked up at him.  
"Yes, exactly that."  
"Damey, a shooting star!"  
"Make a wish." He rubbed her arms, trying to create some friction as he felt goosebumps appearing.  
"I wish to be with you forever."  
"Then forever is shall be."**

* * *

The ticking of the clock was surely a way to wind students up. No matter how much it ticked, time never moved any faster, just slower and slower, until time was standing still. History was an incredibly boring subject, most likely not to Damon, he was aging at least 200 soon. The brunette threw her head back, trying not to groan out in agony to which this subject was causing her. Speaking of Damon, what was he up to? Looking up at Alaric, she sneakily slipped her phone out and under her desk. Alaric and Damon were best friend, had been for a long while. She first was introduced when she was 10, when it came to high school, Damon made sure she was in with Alaric. He was over for dinner tomorrow anyway, a normal Friday night gathering. As much as she loved Alaric and not that he was boring her, she just wanted to fall asleep. Surely because Damon was his best friend, he wouldn't mind her texting him.

**Elena**

I will never forgive you for sending me to school to get an education

**Damon**

I take it that you're in history? :D

**Elena**

You'll be history when I get home! :/

**Damon**

Elena, it sound like you are threatening me ;)

**Elena**

Oh I am! I would have been FINE with home schooling!

**Damon**

Then you wouldn't know anyone but me

**Elena**

Oh yeah. Sorry, I was thinking of benefits, not consequences, you're completely right! :D

Damon

YOU are getting a cheeky minx, focus on History and I'll see YOU later.

Huffing, she tucked her phone away and took a deep breath, the shrilling of the school bell taking her bu surprise. Was it already that time!? Watching everyone rush out in a hurry, she got to her feet and made her way to the front of the class.

"You and Damon have an interesting conversation?" Alaric raised an eyebrow.  
"How did yo know?" She raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.  
"I'm a teacher Elena, it's my job to know if my students are being a pain."  
"More like a ninja. Still coming over for dinner tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, make sure Damon doesn't spike it with chilli again." Alaric moaned.  
"I will keep a close eye on him, I promise you, bye Alaric."  
"Get home safe." He told her, giving her a look.  
"I promise I will, see you tomorrow!"

* * *

Walking down the road, she smiled at the familiarity of the place and looked around, After leaving school, she decided that she was going to have a movie day in bed, so she went to the supermarket, buying everything she could think of. Sweets, energy drinks, chocolate and a couple of movies. She had a basket full and felt a lot more complete. Maybe she could convince Damon to let her bunk school tomorrow, surely he wouldn't mind.

Seeing the Boarding House come into view, she sighed in relief. Damon was forgiven for now, just until she felt the will to argue again. Well, that's if he was even in! His car wasn't in the drive, meaning he wasn't inside, MEANING FREE HOUSE.

Grinning, she ran up the drive and to the door as she opened it up as quickly as she could and rushed inside. Looking around, she inhaled. She could smell Damon's cologne, he must have literally just left. Slipping her converses off, she moved down the hall and up the stairs quickly, going to her room.

Bad day, ending in heaven. Elena emptied the bag up, all of the her goodies falling onto the bed as she claps her hands happily. Grabbing Bridesmaids DVD off of the bed, she slipped it into the player and stripped down to her underwear. She could go and steal a shirt from Damon.

"Uh, I need to grab a glass for my drink."

Walking to Damon's room, she looked around and grinned, seeing his silk button up shirt lying on the floor. Lifting it, she slipped it over her head and lifted the collar to her nose, inhaling. All Damon. Leaving his room, she skipped downstairs and to the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboard. Right, the movie marathon could begin now. Stepping out of the kitchen, she gasped and dropped the glass as it hit the ground, shattering on impact.

"Well, aren't you a lovely surprise."  
"W..who are you?" Elena stuttered, her eyes wide.  
"I believe we have met," He smirked, "I'm Stefan, you don't know me yet, but you will."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed!

Shauna

xxx


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was beating down on him as he ran as fast as he could, stopping as he was two blocks away from the nursery. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair, worry and panic obvious within him as he tried to calm himself. The one call that he wasn't expecting today and he got it. Jogging to the door, he pulled it open and hurried over to the desk, seeing the receptionist.

"Excuse me."  
"One second." She replied, working on the computer.  
"No, not one second, now! Where is she!?"  
"Sir.."  
"Do NOT sir me! Where is she? Where the hell is Elena Gilbert!?"  
"She..."  
"Are you Mr Salvatore?"

He looked to the right, seeing a young woman open the entrance door. Walking over quickly, he followed her as he shut the door behind him and looked around. Licking his lips, he followed her up the hall, just wanting to see Elena.

"Where is she?" He frowned, rubbing his face.  
"She's just in the nurses room, but.."

Damon rushed off down the hall without hearing what else she had to say and followed the signs which were scattered around the walls. He stopped dead hearing sobbing and looked around as it echoed. Seeing the sign for the nurses room, he moved around the corner, stopping dead in the doorway as he seen her. Elena was sitting on the bed, sobs racking her body as she had a graze on her forehead.

"Dam.." She cried out once she had seen him.  
"I'm here little girl, you don't have to be scared now."

Going over, he lifted her into his arms and held her close as she cried into his chest and fisted his shirt into her hands. He rocked her, whispering soothing words in her ear as he stroked her hair back away from her face.

"It hurts." She whimpered.  
"I know sweetie, I'll make it better soon, I promise. I'll make you feel better."  
"Home?" She pouted, her bottom lip sticking out.  
"Yes, home."

He hugged her close, walking out past the nurse as he pushed the door open quickly, going outside into the sun.

"Hold on tight." He whispered into her ear, moving at the speed of lightning.

* * *

The brunette stood frozen, her chocolate eyes wide with fear as glass was scattered around her feet. Stefan grinned, moving towards her as her instant reaction was to move backwards. Whoever he was, he was bad news. Where was Damon? Feeling the glass against her feet, she swallowed, hoping no injury was involved with it.

"Cat and mouse? I like it." He smirked with a laugh.  
"You need to leave, this is MY house!"  
"Actually, I find that to be a lie."  
"Get out now before I call the cops, they'll be here within seconds."  
"No no, please don't call the police," He called out in a begging voice and then he burst out laughing, "Is that suppose to scare me?"

"It should do if you know what's good for you."

Taking a shaky breath, she watched him as her stomach clenched with knots and she felt nervous. Looking over to the phone, she wondered how quick she could get over without being caught. Stefan smiled and chuckled.

"You wouldn't make it, why bother trying?"

Moving quickly, she ran towards the phone and gasped as he was standing in front of her within seconds. Feeling her heart hammering against her chest, she come to the realization that he was a vampire, a bloody vampire.

"I'm stocked up on vervain, you can't hurt me!"  
"Wanna bet sweetheart?"

They both looked up as they heard the front door opening and closing. Elena held her breath and let out a sigh of relief as she seen Damon stepping into the room, looking between them. She frowned when she seen him smiling.

"Stefan!" He grinned, walking over as he hugged him.  
"Hey Damon." He hugged him back as Elena swallowed.  
"Elena, this is my little bro Stefan."  
"Uh yeah, we already met." Elena licked her lips.  
"Yeah, we have." Stefan grinned, looking over at her.  
"What happened there?" Damon questioned, seeing the broken glass.  
"Nothing. It's nothing, I'm tired, I'm going to lie down."

The brunette moved past him, ignoring the look of confusion and worry on his face as she moved down the hall, practically running up the stairs. His brother? Seriously? Going down the hall, she went to her room and shut the door as she looked down at her right foot to see a piece of glass. Frowning, she hopped over to the bed and sat down, looking at her foot. Just wonderful. Biting her lip, she slowly pulled it out and moaned in pain.

"What do I do now?"

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed! :D

SHauna

xxx


End file.
